gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cloudkit01
Soon to be Voice actor Cloud here! Leave a message, only a positive message not a negative message! I may sometimes not respond or leave any messages on your talk page cause I'm busy with other some stuff like trying to be a voice actor so I can get to be on any Youtube shows, editing something here or I'm editing in different wikis. P.S. Make a section if you want to leave me message about something k. User Hey Cloudkit. Just ignore Damacyboy. I read the page for myself and it said clearly at the bottom how he can be killed. He just was looking for strife, hinted by the way he kept removing my warning and calling us assholes and telling us rude things. By the way, The Tom blocked him so you don't have to worry about him. ( ) 19:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Candy Box page? This was last year and I didn't even notice until now, why did you remove the template in the Candy Box page protesting it to be moved to Candybox? The entire article says Candybox and never Candy Box and the game directly says Candybox without a space. Thanks. -[[User:Ragref2|'RAG'REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 20:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) "Sentinel XS Driver" Page I just wanted to let you know that the page Sentinel XS Driver is incorrectly named. In the loading screen tips he's reffered to as a "Joyrider". I don't know if you could rename the page. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 23:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC)) Ey mate ¿what i am doing wrong with the page? Xai (Sources?) Hey Curly. Could you clear up where in the mission does Xai appear? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:35, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: He seems to be a new user who has no idea how Wikia works. I've tried to work out what he was trying to do, it seems he was blocked on the Myths Wiki and is trying to get Sasquatch blocked on Wikia by messaging Sasquatch... Strange. Anyway, I've messaged him about it and hopefully he'll sort himself out. Tom Talk 23:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Attitude towards Users Hey Cloudkit. You need to start replying to your messages, even if they aren't necessary. Being a staff member isn't all about who makes the most edits here, it's about being civil and helpful to others. You gotta change that cause that's not how staff are supposed to operate. Now another user asked you a question, which you could at least have responded saying why you reverted his edit, because he needs to know what he did wrong before he does it again and gets blocked. You have to remember, you a staff member and as staff members we should be civil and helpful towards other users...unless they cause a little too much trouble (vandalism). ( ) 23:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congrats Hey Cloudkit. I know that today is the last day of school for all schools in GA and that you are a senior so I just wanted to say congratulations on your graduation and I hope you enjoy the college you are going to. I also hope you find and complete your goals later in life! Good luck and congratulations man! ( ) 12:20, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright I hope you enjoy it! Also don't give up on your goals! Keep pushing forward! ( ) 13:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're voice acting for what show? ( ) 13:12, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh if you want to create a website for your acting you can type that in on the internet search (Google, Yahoo, MSN) or you can take a short computer class. I would prefer to do the former (search the internet) instead of the latter (computer class). ( ) 13:30, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Is he any of these recent vandals? I can't remember this guy. Besides, his one edit so far is decent. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Contribution Hi, my name is Harkypoop and i have edited on Harkipedia for a few months now, i am also a fan of grand theft auto, i'm playing gta v right now. Anywhom could i contribute to this wiki if you wouldn't mind?Harkypoop (talk) 10:13, June 2, 2014 (UTC) K-Rose Name The wikia page for K-Rose has an incorrect title and page url. It displays as K Rose rather than K-Rose. I have recently changed the mistakes in the article but I cannot alter the other mistakes. (Ultra_Gizmo_64) 21:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm just here to talk about my vandalism warning. I'm sorry that it seemed like I was vandalizing your posts for the GTA V: Vehicles, but I was trying to put more information about them. Such as that they can be stolen and taken to the mod shop without purchasing online and how much the player would expect when they sell it. Its billyboy (talk) 01:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) its_billyboy Dude! it's me again Really, i ike your edits, but the Tractor page is not incorrect, there was a beta tractor, see the pictures, they're real. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC)) Page Rename Hey there Cloud. This page needs renaming from "Stormberg" to "Stromberg". Thanks in advance RageQuit Talk 20:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: It is done. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:03, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Security Guard I honestly feel Jaspers is a fake name as the guard only has three lines, which make it obvious he is unnamed. However, I think I can research for the credits on the game and see if anyone is named Jaspers. By the way, is that the same guy who said Adam West does not voice the guard? ( ) 21:17, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's not in that video at all so stop coming up with false info. Cloudkit, I checked the credits. No one is named Jaspers in the cast list. Don't edit war with him, let The Tom or another admin deal with him. ( ) 21:23, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright he's warned. I think for now, I'll let another admin such as Ilan xd or LS11sVaultBoy play the game again to find out if we are really correct about his name or not. ( ) 21:29, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Really Sorry I didnt mean to do that to the staff page. I am a wikia noob. I was trying to message them. Again sorry about that. Rafman400 (talk) 22:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Warning Cloud, I'm going to say this plain and simple: you want to be a Patroller here, then act like a Patroller; someone asked you a question why you reverted his edits - answer him the question. You do a great job in editing, but I admit that I find your attitude and behavior; don't just disregard other people's messages as nonsense. Listen to what Smashbro said, he's right; being a Patroller is not about who makes the most and best edits, but who stays civil, professional and mature. That's not how you replay to other people. I know you didn't mean to be sound rude or anything, but as a Patroller on this Wiki, your response must be mature and professional, not just "dude, just don't that. K?". Sorry if I sound too harsh on you; I think you're a good editor and an assest to the Wiki, but your attitude can be a problem and you need to change it. I hope you'll take my words to account. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Archives Hey Cloudkit. I thought that archives appeared automatically. Yes I'd like to know how to make one. Thanks! ( ) 15:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay, whenever you have the time to show me how to make an archive you can. Also by the way, Gwinnett is alright but I'd rather be in Fulton. I think I'm the only person who actually likes Atlanta XD. ( ) 03:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks man for adding an archive for me! ( ) 00:21, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vandalism Cloud, the user Quickster5 is spamming the Titan page and won't stop removing the photos and adding obscene content. RageQuit Talk 02:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he deleted important content from Water page but he added them back. Now he created an article that it has nothing to do with GTA. This guy really needs to be blocked to prevent him from messing our wiki. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 04:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Cloud; Sgt Cross RPD (Rockport Police Department) I will monitor of this douchbag (Quickster5), and if he is not stopping of his antics, I will proceed by means of force. ;-) Businesses Category Hey Cloudkit. Don't add any more pages to the "Businesses" category. I am most certain The Tom said he's going to think about that category, meaning it may be useless for now. I'll ask him about it. ( ) 03:15, June 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 hello im new and I had a question with what happens if people are caught deleting pages n stuff? HELP PLEASE I WAS WONDERING IF YOU CAN BAN PPL AND REDO POSTS OR FIND OUT WHO MADE WHAT CHANGES CAN YOU DO THAT!!!!!??// its important WHat I WANT TO KNOW is what happens if someone is caught deleting necessary information and pages... question number two is that can you guys rollback the damages the people have done? question three is that what is done in case of punishment for an example banning is the persons account banned or is there computer I.P. banned. reply asap Hey there, I saw someone edit making a vandalism, this pages shows "Isiah Friedlander" for who edit and make a vandalism. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 06:09, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Scripts I was wondering if we could add scripts to the GTA: San Andreas missions articles. I've found this website, http://www.grandtheftwiki.com and here's a link to every GTA: San Andreas mission, http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/Missions_in_GTA_San_Andreas . If you were to click on any mission, there will already be a script on its article, so I thought we could just copy and paste it to our GTA: San Andreas mission articles. And it doesn't stop there, we could also do this for other games on this Wikia aside from GTA: San Andreas, too! Jjrapper100 (talk) 02:44, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Doubled Page http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_SAN_ANDREAS_THEME_SONG This page is a double of San Andreas Rap. Can you a deletion template? Leon Davis (talk) 05:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Real-life counterpart pics deleted Hey,I just wanted to ask why the Turismo R and Zentorno real-life counterpart pics deleted? Ever since I left this wiki 2 days ago.Can please help out to put up those pics back? If not,I will see who messed it up then.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 06:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Challenging fella Hey,Cloudkit,you think I don't know about cars?The GM Zeta Platform is an Australian made platform.Do not be rude unless you think that you're smarter than me Sean.drew.535i (talk) 06:36, July 30, 2014 (UTC) RfP Hey. Could you vote on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion page for me? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:57, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Cute avatar bro If you don't mind me saying :D We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 18:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if i vandalized. I am realy sorry if i vandalized, i was just trying to remove the time of Elizabeta's 300 years prison because she was arrested for a lifetime, the 300 year is just a in-game joke, also could you please remove the warning in my talk page. Tesshu (talk) 02:30, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for doing the Hyperlinks on my edit I don't know how to do them so please could you show me so I could continue to further this Wikia. Regina Well, you have undone my revision in the Regina page, but i just added those dots (*) because it was in certain vehicle articles, like Rhino, Mesa and Rancher so i thought it was a good idea, but you removed it, if you think it's not a good idea to put those dots, that's okay, see ya later bro. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Leo Thanks for letting me know about it. It's done. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Cloudkit, I can tell you like warrior cats, so do I. Do you play halo or bread kittens? Fireheart318 (talk) 01:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey Cloud, I left a request on the Requests for Promotion page. Can you check it out? Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 02:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Shamal backround plane In the picture of the Shamal on ElitasTravel.com there is 2 green aircraft i have never seen in the game and one of the 2 seen is away from the airport and looked like it was intended to be pilotable and they are green. Hey Hey Cloudkit, Do you remember me from November? Anyways, I've stopped harassing McJeff, and I'm glad I did, 'cause if I kept harassing him, he would have been furious at me. I have since started editing on another Wiki, and hopefully things will be better for me than it was on Bully Wiki last fall. Bye for now. Coastercam7788 (talk) 10:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) 8-Ball article Any reason why you removed the edits I made to the 8-Ball article? All I did was add content from the GTA III website. It's not like I made it up! Jykale (talk) 22:35, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring? Hi... I just recieved a warning from you for 'Edit Waring' Can you please tell me what you disagee with that I uploaded and why you concider this 'Edit Waring' if I only just uploaded this... Thanks, MrMystery99. RE: 'Edit Warring' Well... These Post-It notes are located in game and there is one for every mission. These were screen shots straight from the game, meaning that they definatley were created by Rockstar Games. Proof. MrMystery99. RE: Anytime - Cloud. Warning I've been getting several reports of you being unfair to users. You apparently get aggressive over little things and don't answer questions asked to you by users. Hopefully we can turn this around but just watch out because the reports have been coming in a lot recently. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks - appreciate the moderation. The mini-battle I was having with User:GamingEditorNews that you recently resolved. After I went to bed he vandalised my talk page. I get home from work and it's all cleaned up before I even knew about it. Sometimes your warnings and blocks are obviously justified. Smurfynz (talk) 07:04, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Coasting image Thanks for moving to the infobox, I was just trying to do that myself (without much success) Smurfynz (talk) 00:08, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Vandal User:Captain_poopyface_ha_more_like_Captain_poopyface I reverted his edit to Fernando_Martinez Smurfynz (talk) 06:04, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Versus Mission pages I'm up to 8/32 done/created. Am following your lead now on the formatting of the 1st paragraph so you shouldn't need to tag along behind. I'll add the needs images tags too (I don't have an HD capture, only a really old standard def (PAL) in a spare PC so getting wiki quality images and actually being able to play the missions isn't possible for me, otherwise I'd be uploading them as I go :) Smurfynz (talk) 01:06, September 7, 2014 (UTC) New Page Cloud, this user just made a new page that has nothing to do with GTA, and I marked it for deletion. Seems like it's some sort of fan fiction. Just thought I'd let you know. RageQuit Talk 01:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Gang Attacks page Hey man, I'm gong to be spending the next hour or so updating that table with all the completed test data and then adding/fixing all the links. Would appreciate a "hands off' for a while so I don't have to manage any edit conflicts. Smurfynz (talk) 00:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Michael DoB Cloud, Yesterday I was reading the Michael De Santa wikia page. I noticed there seems to be an issue on the date of his birth. Either being 1965 or 1963. The page mentions his DoB is either 1965 (gravestone) or 63' due to family members mentioning his age. However, it doesn't mention (to my knowledge) that Trevors tattoo dedicated to Michael has 1965-2004 written on it. I've never edited wikias before so I'm not sure how to contact an admin. The information may not even be important enough to add, but I figured i'd bring it up with someone. RantYou (talk) 01:19, September 14, 2014 (UTC) User Page I don't know how you managed to get the info back up on my profile, but thanks. Leo68 (talk) 07:40, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks anyway. Leo68 (talk) 22:43, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Mario D'Leon Oh, seriously that you didn't find him similar to Jim? At the least i think he is so similar, i have even thought he was the voice actor and mocap of Jim, and look at his red and silver Hexer! You could leave this information in a trivia section or something like this (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC)) C'mon, don't you like to answer me or am I too annoying?? I just wanted to know if it is a good idea to keep the similarities from Mario D'Leon in the Trivia of his page or Jim's, just say if yes or no and i'm done (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC)) I need to think of that first k. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:29, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Could you please fix the Western Motorcycle Company page for me? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) That page is fixed Andre, you're welcome. Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:38, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC))